Legit
by PrincessRotation
Summary: Maybe this time, it wasn't just 'to get it over with'. Maybe this time, it's legit. Rated T for not so mild innuendo. Seddie.


_If i just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world_

if i'm honest, i can't even remember what this was about, or how it started.

* * *

'Last night was so legit' Sam updated her status, and Freddie chuckled over her shoulder.  
Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at him, and he wanted to freeze the moment right here, so they could _chuckle&twinkle_ together forever.  
But time moved on and Sam looked away, back down to her laptop when she got a notification, and found a certain Shay had commented. 'What happened last night? Why wasn't I invited?:(' It read. Sam decided not to reply, she could explain to Carly in person, or even over the phone if she was too embarrassed, awkward.  
Because last night started out so _normal,_ she and Benson had sat watching old movies, eating ice cream & just being in that _Sam&Freddie_ way they had a habit of.  
But then the ice cream ran out, the movies all finished and they needed to find a way to still be.  
She looked up at him through her lashes and tried to ignore the thoughts racing through her mind. She was just _lonely_ & just because the moment felt right, didn't mean she was allowed to ruin what they had. Besides, she didn't want him any more than he wanted her.  
That didn't stop them though.

_'You're so beautiful when you look confused.' He had informed her, his fingers skimming her sides, and she shuddered, looking away. His face was so close, she could feel his breath beating off of her cheek & she didn't know how to handle this situation.  
His hands moved to the small of her back and he whispered her name softly, forcing her to look into his eyes and almost lose her train of thought. They were so wrong together. They fought and sometimes they wouldn't make up for weeks. Of course, when they did, they were awkward, but somehow it always came back to this.  
__Could she do this... Just to get it over with? No. What happened last time? She developed some kind of feeling for the nub she wasn't used to. Wasn't supposed to.  
But the way his eyes were pinned to her face, the way his finger tips teasingly trailed her skin, the way when he said her name she forgot it was her own for a second...  
__She gulped and pulled him closer, trying to undo his top.  
'Sam, you don't have to if you don't want to...'  
'Shut up. You're ruining it.' She whispered, pulling him in for a rough kiss, and he tensed, & then relaxed and pulled down her vest strap._

'Do you regret last night?' He asks, stirring the coffee. She looks up and stares at him for a little while.  
'Did my status give you no clue?' She smiles. He smiles back and hands her the mug.  
'Maybe you were just trying to make me feel better.'  
'Please, when have I ever cared about your feelings?' She asks, staring into the distance while she lazily stirred her coffee some more.  
'When you apologized to me on iCarly because you told everyone I never kissed anyone.'  
'Cause it upset Carly, and she was mad-'  
'And then you kissed me.' He cuts in, watching her expression change from calm to anxious. He knows this is a delicate subject for her. She watches her coffee swirl around for a few seconds before answering,  
'To get it over with.'  
He doesn't try to contradict her, he simply raises a hand, and places it on her cheek.  
He leans forward to kiss her, a soft, short kiss.  
Well... He didn't contradict her with words, so to say.

_She finally got his top off of him and onto the floor, and she pulled his warm body closer, shivering.  
She wouldn't let herself think of any more reasons not to go ahead with this. It was bound to happen sometime, right? He undid her bra strap with no difficulty, and she slowly allowed him to remove it.  
Pulling the warm covers over them, she closed her eyes. She knew this was going to hurt like hell, but at least it would be over with.  
He stroked her face with his thumb, and whispered in her ear, 'You sure, Sammy?'  
'Of course, just...' She stroked his back absent mindedly as he waited for her request. 'Don't hurt me too bad, Benson.'  
He gasped, but nodded, carefully sealing his promise with a kiss. 'I could never hurt you.' He murmured into her neck.  
She nodded, knowing he meant what he said. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she kissed him back, pulling him even closer._

'Carly's gonna be upset.' Sam muttered, flicking through the channel's on his tv. He tutted, a sound that meant she was being stupid.  
Maybe she was.  
'You don't think?' She asks, finally selecting CSI and letting the remote fall softly into her lap. He watches for a bit and then answers plainly, 'No.'  
She's not satisfied with this answer, but watches the dead body being inspected in silence instead of pursuing detail.  
He doesn't say a word either, he knows she's curious about what he's thinking, but he's as lazy as she is.  
'I've seen this one.' She breaks the silence, and he looks her way, before turning back and saying, 'You've seen them all Sammy.' She sighs in frustration, but lets the subject drop.  
'I need to call Carls, I suppose.'  
'Okay then.' He smiles, and she growls.  
'Don't you care that she's gonna go all psycho on my ass? Don't you think we should at least tell her together, so we both get the blame? Don't you care that she's gonna totally hate me for-'  
He chuckles.  
'_I'm just playing. Of course we're both going to tell her. It's a big deal.'  
__'_How do I put up with you?' She asks, and dials Carly's number.

_She lay in his embrace, trying to sleep. She knew he couldn't sleep either.  
_'_...We did it.' She informs herself, more than him really. It still hasn't sunken in.  
_'_Are you okay?' He asks, rubbing her arm cautiously. 'Of course I am, do you see me crying?' She asks, half jokingly.  
_'_You never cry.' He comments, and she readjusts her head on his shoulder. 'So?'  
_'_So, I'm just saying, that it's not normal.' He chuckles.  
_'_Well.' She says, sighing. 'If one day I do cry, then you'll know I'm not okay. Okay?' She asks, like it's simple. And it's obviously not, but he nods along, letting her use her weird logic.  
_'_I wanna sleep, but I can't.' She moans, and he smiles, knowing he's in the same boat. He leans down to gently nuzzle his face against her cheek and neck, and in no time, just as he suspected, she was fast asleep. He slowly drifted off too, feeling something he couldn't identify.  
_~  
Carly was shocked, but not mad. In fact, she was happy for the two.  
'Does this mean you're _d_ating?' She speauled, and Sam looked worriedly at Freddie.  
'No strings attached?' He asked quietly, and she looked at him. Truly looked at him. Did she want this to go further? She had known that doing something just to get it over with was a bad idea all along, but she couldn't bring herself to regret last night. Maybe because she felt something she hadn't in a long time.  
'Of course we're dating.' She spoke clearly into the phone. 'You can't just swipe your V card and then walk away as if nothing had happened. It has to be special.'  
Freddie smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek, before padding off to the kitchen to make another mug of coffee.

'Freddie, about my status... What I meant by legit was...'  
'Amazing?' He laughed. She rolled her eyes but laughed too. 'Of course.'

Woah, legit just took on a whole new meaning.

* * *

Sorry for shortness, but my brain just refused to work.  
I don't own iCarly or CSI, so no sue me.

Blah, I don't like this.  
But I guess it's pretty LEGIT.  
OH, that word it a joy to use indeed.  
R&R, I would be honoured ;)


End file.
